


Can you guys help me pick a filter?

by packingmagic (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Español | Spanish, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, YouTuber Louis
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3690561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/packingmagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mira, vine a New York sólo, para relajarme de mi trabajo, de mi pueblo, de mi familia; y el problema es que tuve que decirles que el viaje era un “viaje de pareja” con mi novio, y ahora ellos quieren conocerlo, y resulta que no conozco a nadie aquí y…"<br/>"¿Necesitas un novio falso?"<br/>O, donde Louis es un youtuber cansado de su vida en Doncaster y Harry es alguien que gracias a Niall, no tiene Internet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. a.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueeeeno, esta fanfiction la escribí hace un año (no me juzguen) espero que les guste, la hice basada en un video "Selfie with Strangers" que es muy bueno. 
> 
> No soy dueña de One Direction, ni de Youtube, ni de Angry Birds, y tampoco lamentablemente, de un sweater como el que Niall usa en una escena.

 

Había mentido, les había mentido a su mamá y a sus hermanas. Pero Louis tenía sus razones, no podía decirles que se iba a New York a pasar año nuevo solo sin ellos. Esto lo había planeado por él mismo, un viaje de relax del alboroto que era su casa, de sus hermanas corriendo por la misma, de Ted ladrando a cualquier hora y mucho más de todos los fantasmas de su pueblo. Y es por eso que le dijo a su familia que se iría con su novio unos días en pareja.

Y ahora estaba ahogándose en su propia mentira, Lottie estaba pidiendo alguna foto de su novio, querían verlo y Louis estaba sólo, ni siquiera Stan estaba  con él. Era él y su alma, _mierda_.

New York brillaba ante sus ojos, la nieve le mojaba su abrigo y gracias a la baja temperatura había dejado de sentir gran parte de su cara. Su teléfono volvió a vibrar en su bolsillo del pantalón y con un esfuerzo sobre humano movió su mano hasta él y lo tomo. “Lottie” murmuró para adentros, y lo volvió a guardar en el mismo lugar.

Comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados en la calle y la gente estaba en su pequeño mundo, escondidos bajo sus tapados, sus gorros, sus guantes y el caparazón que tiene cualquier neoyorquino. Por otro lado su teléfono seguía vibrando en su pierna. Empezó a sentir que sus manos por debajo de sus guantes estaban sudando más, estaba poniéndose nervioso, empezó a sentir como sus piernas le temblaban y sentía hasta como el color de su cara se iba en un segundo.

Y luego…

-“Oye, ¿te sientes bien?”- Louis estaba de rodillas frente a un tipo, tenía ganas de vomitar y tenía frío hasta en lo más profundo de su cerebro. Cuando juntó fuerzas para levantar un poco la vista del piso descubrió que el muchacho tenía lindos pantalones, capaz estaba faltándole un poco la circulación pero tenía bonitas piernas. Levantó la mirada un poco más y a través de sus pestañas vio al montón de rulos que lo miraban desde arriba, y en ese momento el alma le volvió al cuerpo.

El chico extendió su mano y Louis obviamente la tomó, cuando como un nene de tres años se pudo mantener parado notó que el chico lo miraba expectante esperando alguna explicación a semejante espectáculo.

-Louis-Presentarse era un gran paso a poder relatar el porqué de sus desgracias.

-Harry-Louis alzó su mano para apretarla con su salvador, que de hecho era demasiado lindo como para estar pasándole esto a Louis Tomlinson, el chico de Doncaster.

-Perdón, creo que me bajó la presión, me maree porque vengo con problemas y estoy como un poco sofocado por una situación y no puedo controlar- Louis estaba muy concentrado en los labios del chico, perfectamente simétricos para ser reales, como para concentrarse en que le estaba contando sus problemas a un extraño.

-Que mal, ¿algo que un simple inglés de vacaciones que no tiene idea donde está parado en este momento te pueda ayudar?- Louis siente su teléfono vibrar nuevamente, lo saca y lee los cinco mensajes de Lottie.

_“Louis, queremos conocer a tu novio. Lot xx”_

_“¿Es bonito?”_

_“¿Es feo y por eso no nos quieres mostrar una foto de él?”_

_“¿Tiene un bigote horrible?”_

_“¿Louis, estas vivo?”_

Chasquea su lengua y mira hacia el muchacho,  tiene un buzo muy grande para su flaco cuerpo, y es una cabeza más alto que Louis.   _Mi tipo_ , piensa.

-Bueno, no lo sé, estoy en apuros- El celular vuelve a vibrar y Louis lanza una queja- Mira, vine a New York sólo, para relajarme de mi trabajo, de mi pueblo, de mi familia; y el problema es que tuve que decirles que el viaje era un “viaje de pareja” con mi novio, y ahora ellos quieren conocerlo, y resulta que no conozco a nadie aquí y…-

-¿Necesitas un novio falso?- Louis asiente y sonríe, Harry hace una mueca y luego pasa un brazo por los hombros de Louis.- Bueno, yo podría, ¿ellos quieren una foto de nosotros?- Lottie se moriría, porque el chico que estaba a su lado era probablemente el chico más lindo que Louis podría haber visto en _¿su vida?_

-¿Lo harías?- Harry asiente con su cabeza, mueve su brazo de los hombros y se coloca frente a Louis.- Tal vez una foto de nosotros estando abrazados estaría bien-El chico que tiene frente a sus ojos es una pintura, sus rasgos son bien masculinos y cuando ambos están algunos segundos mirándose a los ojos, Louis se siente pequeño e intimidado, aunque Harry no lo está mirando con esa finalidad, la de intimidarlo, sus ojos son penetrantes- la puedo sacar con la cámara delantera de mi teléfono- Harry vuelve a colocarse cerca, con sus mejillas rozándose y sus cuerpos tomando calor en la helada New York.-Uno, dos, ¡digamos queso!- Y la foto estaba congelada en la pantalla, con un increíble edificio adornando el fondo, la nieve sobre un árbol, y sus caras, con sus narices y sus mejillas rosas, sus sonrisas blancas como todo New York, los rulos de Harry pegados al pelo lacio de Louis, el buzo del chico más alto era de un color celeste mientras el abrigo de Louis era de un color grisáceo, haciendo que la fotografía pareciera tener un filtro, esos filtros de Instagram que amaba Lottie usar.  
 Ambos pasan unos segundo admirando su propia fotografía, hasta que Harry rompe el hielo.

-¿No necesitas como si fuera un álbum?- Louis lo mira enarcando una ceja, bloqueando su celular justo cuando termina de enviarle la fotografía a su hermana-Es decir, tu familia te pedirá fotos a donde fuiste y supongo que tu novio debería estar ahí- Harry sonríe y Louis quiere saltar o gritar o ambos al mismo tiempo, porque este bonito chico estaba proponiéndole hacer un álbum a través de New York.

-Claro- Louis musita, porque no puede gritar enfrente de un chico lindo- Me estoy quedando en el hotel “ _The Lake”_ ¿tú?- Harry sonríe mucho más amplio que antes y asiente.

-En el mismo que tú, ¿coincidencia?- Ambos ríen y Louis quiere creer en el destino.- Estoy con mis amigos, alquilamos un piso, y si no quieres pasarla sólo, aunque supongo que lo querrás ya que viniste solo en Navidad…-Harry mueve su cabeza, como si se reprendiera por irse por las ramas y continua- ¿Puedes venir mañana en la noche y capaz tomarnos algunas fotos en el piso con los chicos? Son buenos chicos y tal vez, un poco ruidosos y confianzudos pero son buenos al fin, somos todos Ingleses menos Niall que es irlandés, aunque vivió toda su vida en Lond…-

-Obvio- Louis lo interrumpe en seco y Harry se ríe nerviosamente- Puedo llevar mi cámara profesional y nos tomamos algunas con esa cámara, ¿tengo que llevar algo?- Harry ríe nuevamente, pasa su mano por su brazo y se auto presiona el biceps.

-Nada, sólo a tu presencia, en el piso 4, el piso entero es nuestro, sólo dile a quien te atienda, que sos mi amigo Louis, ahora cuando llego les cuento, ellos pueden ayudar.- Louis sonríe y asiente.

-¿Ibas para el hotel?-

-Sí, Niall me mandó a comprar luces navideñas y una cerveza que a él sólo le gusta- Harry se ríe y Louis descubre que él chico tiene hoyuelos, se sonríe y piensa en que Harry tal vez iba a ser su mejor falso novio- ¿Vos?-

-También- Louis asiente y ambos comienzan a caminar- Harry, ¿de qué parte de Inglaterra eres?- Harry sonríe como si nombrar a Inglaterra lo hubiera iluminado interiormente.

-Holmes Chapel- Y Louis se congela en su lugar, Harry lo mira extrañado y se coloca frente a él- ¿Pasa algo con Holmes Chapel?- Louis definitivamente creía en el destino.

-Doncaster, como a unos 70 kilómetros de Holmes Chapel, ¿fantástico, no?- Harry sonríe y ambos siguen caminando. Y continúan su caminata, al final de las casi cuatro cuadras Louis descubre que Harry tiene 21 años, estudia gastronomía, tiene una hermana, un gato y un padrastro, es amigo de una anciana llamada Bárbara y planea viajar a Madrid a mediados de año. Y Louis quiere más, porque Harry es bonito, y tiene una voz profunda, una vida interesante al parecer, y no tiene problemas en posar como el novio de un extraño.

Louis y Harry se despiden luego de que Harry bajara del ascensor, intercambiando teléfonos, tendrían que arreglar para la fiesta de navidad al fin y al cabo.

* * *

Louis abre la puerta de su departamento, se quita los millones de abrigos y observa su teléfono, tiene 3 mensajes de Lottie. Sonríe y abre Whatsapp.

_“¿QUÉ? LOUIS ¿POR QUÉ ESTABAS OCULTANDO A ESE SER HUMANO?”_

_“¿CÓMO SE LLAMA? ¿CÓMO SE CONOCIERON? ¿TIENE FACEBOOK? ¿ES BISEXUAL?”_

_“Dice Fizzy que te odia”_

Louis larga una carcajada y deja el teléfono sobre una mesa que se encuentra en el medio del lugar. El ventanal del piso, es inmenso, la vista es de la avenida, los autos se mueven lento por el tráfico y Louis lo ama, porque tal vez había elegido el lugar equivocado para un relax, pero New York ruidosa y caótica como lo era, le inspiraba tranquilidad, porque nadie sabía quién era él, porque nadie estaba allí tratando de obtener algo, exprimiéndolo.

Se quita los zapatos y ve a su cámara en el pequeño bolso, la toma y la enciende, con su mano por arriba de su cabeza comienza.

_“Hoooooooola, aquí yo, Tommo reportándose otra semana en este grandioso mundo del Youtube”_

Louis amaba hacer esto, filma la vista desde el piso 6 hacia abajo, menciona como una señora había golpeado a un joven con su bolso delante de sus ojos, comenta que la próxima semana iba a subir un video que había grabado con su hermana pequeña, Lottie, llamado “El más probable a…”  y manda algunos saludos a sus amigos del Internet.

_“Si les gusto este video, ¡manito para arriba! Si no les gustó, cierren la pestaña y esto nunca ha pasado, ¡PERO SI LES GUSTÓ, MANITO PARA ARRIBA Y SUSCRIBANSÉ!_

_¡Y SI DEFINITIVAMENTE ODIARON ESTE VIDEO, DENLE MANITO PARA ARRIBA ¿POR QUÉ? PORQUE ESTE 24 JOJOJO ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS Y UNAS MANITOS PARA ARRIBA Y UNA SUBSCRIPCIÓN NO SE LE NIEGAN A UN CUMPLEAÑERO!_

_Y he dado el todo de mí, hasta pronto, los saluda, ¡Tommo!”_

Con su otra mano tapa la cámara, y decide que en la noche, capaz se ponga a editarlo, los efectos siempre ayudan a que los videos sean más divertidos y dinámicos. Al menos los 2 millones de subscriptores de _“THETOMMOTUBER”_ los amaban.

Vuelve a su teléfono y ve que tiene un mensaje nuevo de “Harry”

_“Me aburro, Z y L se fueron a patinar, mientras Niall está mirando una repetición de Keeping up with the Kardashian._ _L”_

_“Mi hermana me contestó los mensajes, terriblemente celosa, quieren saber cómo nos conocimos”_

_“¿Puedo bajar a tu piso y charlamos de “””como nos conocimos”””?”_

_“Claro, te espero. Xx L”_

Y en menos de cinco minutos, Harry está a su lado, sentados frente al ventanal gigante, sin mirarse, ambos con una cerveza en la mano, charlando y deliberando una de las mentiras mejores planeadas.

-Entonces nos conocimos en el tiempo que ambos estuvimos viviendo en Los Angeles, vos estabas allí de vacaciones con tu madre y yo estaba allí por un trabajo, perfecto. Estamos saliendo desde hace unos meses, últimamente yo estaba ausentándome de mi casa, pasándola mucho con mis amigos, encaja perfecto que nunca te haya nombrado porque siempre fuiste un candidato y me daba vergüenza, además de que no hablo para nada con mis hermanas.- Harry asiente y se muerde el labio inferior, y Louis lo imita. Ambos se quedan mirando el uno al otro por un rato hasta que el teléfono de Louis comienza a sonar.

Louis se para rápidamente y lo atiende.

-“¿Hola?”- dice Lottie desde el otro lado de la línea, con una voz tímida pero pícara.

-“¿Lottie?”- Grita Louis mientras hace señas en dirección a Harry. Harry enarca una ceja y se acerca unos pasos a donde estaba parado Louis.

-“¿Cómo andas?”- Lottie dice por compromiso.

-“Lots, esto no es Facebook, ¿Qué pasó?”- Lottie ríe y ambos están en silencio por unos segundos.

-“Me gustaría charlar con tu novio, Lou”- Louis abre los ojos grandes y lanza una risa nerviosa. Harry lo mira expectante con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-“Claro”- Louis despega su teléfono de su oreja y se lo entrega a Harry, con una sonrisa dudosa Harry lo agarra y lo lleva a su propia oreja.

“¿Hola?” Louis escucha y todo su cuerpo esta tensionado, como si fuera una montaña de nervios, como si alguien estuviera agarrando sus órganos y apretando. ”Claro, Claro, Claro” escucha a Harry decir con firmeza. “Obvio, si tienes tiempo Lottie, bueno, Louis y yo conocimos en Los Angeles…” Y Louis se pierde en lo profunda y suave que es la voz de Harry, ahuyentando los nervios, lo creíble y confiado de que aquella historia era real que sonaba él diciéndolo era increíble, nadie lo pudiera haber hecho mejor. Con una sonrisa luego de unos minutos hablando con su hermana le devuelve el teléfono y Louis sonríe.

-Creo que se creyó todo- Harry sonríe y Louis cree que es la persona más adorable que puede haber visto.

-Perfecto.-

Ambos pasan la tarde hablando de sus amigos, conociéndose.

-¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?- Pregunta Harry con una sonrisa que mostraba sus hoyuelos.

-24 de Diciembre- Harry forma una perfecta letra O con su boca y sonríe.

-¡Eso es mañana!- Louis asiente y Harry le guiña un ojo.

-Agendado-bromea- El mío es 1 de Febrero, espero que me recuerdes- Louis asiente y toma un sorbo de su segunda cerveza. -¿Hobbie?- Louis se muerde el labio y Harry enarca una ceja.

-Hago videos en Youtube sobre tonterías con mis amigos y resulta que esas tonterías les gustan a dos millones de personas, y esas cosas- Harry estaba haciendo la misma cara que hace segundos, y Louis ríe contra la boca de la botella.

-Sorprendente, ¿tienes fans?- Harry pregunta en un tono como cuando un niño pequeño descubre algo asombroso.

-Subscriptores, es decir, no me gusta la palabra fans, son como gente que me sigue para reírse conmigo de mí mismo y mis tonterías, es gracioso- Harry asiente y acomoda su cabello con una mano.

-Cuando Niall me devuelva la plata que le presté para que pague el alquiler de su departamento en Londres, contrataré Wifi y voy a buscar tus videos- Louis sonríe y Harry Styles, -sí, Louis y Harry se habían dicho sus apellidos ya- es la persona más adorable de la tierra.

* * *

Al día siguiente Louis despierta con su celular vibrando a su lado, mueve su mano tanteando en la mesa de luz, aun con los ojos cerrados, hasta que lo encuentra y a ciegas lo desbloquea, lo pone frente a su cara y se decide a abrir los ojos.  _A la cuenta de uno, dos y tres…_

Cuando los abre, tiene notificaciones de Twitter, y un par de mensajes:

_“Feliz cumpleaños a mi novio, te deseo un feliz cumpleaños amor. Xx Harry!”_

_“Te envié el anterior mensaje, por si quieres usarlo en algún momento, borra este. H”_  Louis sonríe y envía a Harry un emoticón de una carita sonriente lanzando un corazón.

_“Feliz cumpleaños hermano, espero que estés pasándola genial. Stan”_

_“Feliz cumpleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaños. (Pd: genial el video de New York)” De: SmAshton._

_“Feliz feliz en tu díaaaaaaaaaaaa! Te quiero demasiado, Tommo”_ Louis se fija el nombre del contacto y ríe, es hora que Louis deje de agendar a sus amigos como sus usuarios de Youtube. _“Luke_is_a_penguin”_

Lee los siguientes mensajes y luego ingresa a Twitter, tiene por lo menos dos mil felicitaciones de seguidores, entonces ingresa a los perfiles de sus amigos, solo chequeando si alguno por casualidad le había deseado el feliz cumpleaños.

_“@iEleanor: Feliz cumpleaños a mi grandioso amigo, aquél que cuando todo venía a negro me ayudó, te quiero muchísimo @TheTommo”_

_“@TheTommo: @iEleanor te adorooooooooooo! La próxima vez que nos vemos deberíamos hacer un desafío Chubby Bunny o ¡¡¡deberías depilarme las piernas!!! . ”_

_“@Sophez: Feliz Navidad a todos ¿O Feliz día donde @TheTommo nació? ¿Podemos recordar que el gran Tommo perdió el último desafío de AOTEY QUOTEY? ”_

_“@TheTommo: Sophia Smith aka @Sophez, ¿Cómo podría yo saber que Justin Bieber dijo “I’m not gonna say  thanks not only to God but Jesus”? AJAJA te quiero.”_

Louis chequea, contesta y se ríe de algunos comentarios de los seguidores, y deja su teléfono en su mesa de luz, y decide levantarse de su cama.

Y la noche llega volando, Louis se quita sus pantalones de chándal habituales y se pone unos pantalones negros apretados, esos que siempre Sophia le decía que su trasero se marcaba y definía a la perfección, tomó su remera de Marvel, se colocó sus zapatillas y un cangurito. Casual.

Miro la hora, eran casi las ocho y Louis siempre llegaba educadamente tarde. Si, Louis Tomlinson planeaba sus llegadas tarde.

Agarra su teléfono y deja un tweet a sus casi millón de seguidores en Twitter. Agarra el pequeño bolso con su cámara y la coloca en su hombro.

Cuando llega cinco minutos tarde, justo como él lo había planeado, al piso de Harry y sus amigos, toca el timbre, casi con una timidez que no es natural en él.

-¡Ya va!- se escucha a un chico gritar desde el interior, Louis puede escuchar que Drake ya suena haciendo vibrar las paredes, y Louis identifica la canción como “Up All Night”. Magnifica canción.

Luego de unos minutos, aparece delante de su cara un chico vestido con un horrible sweater, mitad marrón, mitad rojo con un reno tallado en el frente, es rubio casi castaño, le sonríe y lo invita a pasar sin preguntarle quién es.

-Niall- Se presenta el chico de la puerta cuando ya ambos están dentro.

-Louis, Louis Tomlinson- Ambos estrechan sus manos  y Louis observa el piso, es idéntico al que él está alquilando, pero los muebles están todos decorados, y Louis no había notado que las luces de los focos de las arañas estaban apagadas y la habitación estaba siendo iluminada con un montón de luces navideñas redondas, un montón de decorativos rojos, pequeños copos de nieves de papel colgando del techo y una barra enorme cubierta de bebidas alcohólicas se iluminaba con una luz que variaba de roja a verde. 

Hay dos sillones diferentes a los de su piso, son largos y uno tiene forma de letra L, en ella hay dos chicos, uno de ellos, que tiene un mechón rubio en la mitad de su melena azabache, está jugando con su teléfono demasiado concentrado para notar la presencia de Louis en la habitación, luego a unos metros de él hay un chico con una gorra que cubre toda su cara, tiene puestas unas zapatillas rojas como su gorra y una camisa manga larga, cuando mueve la vista de su vaso de cerveza hacia Louis se sonríe y se para.

-Liam- extiende una mano y las estrechan por unos segundos.

-Louis- Ambos se sonríen y Liam se dirige hacia la barra de bebidas, señala las botellas en señal de ofrecimiento y Louis niega, _todavía muy temprano para el alcohol._

Louis está parado en medio del living cuando Harry sale de una de las habitaciones, con sus rulos por doquier, una camisa transparente que se puede ver que tiene tatuajes en su torso y unos pantalones igual de ajustados que los que tenía cuando se habían conocido.

-¿Cómo anda mi novio falso que a la vez esta de cumpleaños?- dice Harry con una sonrisa  que hace a Louis contener la respiración por un segundo.

-Bien, traje todo, la cámara y esas cosas- Harry mira el bolso y asiente.

-¿Te parece si empezamos ahora?- Harry dice con una sonrisa mientras posa una mano en la cadera de Louis.- Digo, ahora que estamos sobrios, porque hoy no hay excusa para no embriagarse- Louis sonríe y asiente, se siente demasiado contento para no ponerse borracho cuando Harry lo disponga. Louis quita la cámara del estuche, la toma en su mano y la alza en el aire, alineando perfectamente para que seguro quepan ambos en la fotografía, Harry se coloca cerca y esta vez esconde su cara en el cuello de Louis, dejando un pequeño beso allí, justo cuando Louis dispara la foto esboza una sonrisa y hace una mueca de felicidad con su cara entera. Voltea la cámara y ambos ven en la pantalla, Louis no lo va a negar, se ven adorables, parecen una pareja real. Y justo cuando esta por guardar la cámara, el timbre suena de nuevo, Louis mira a Harry en busca de alguna señal pero él chico está sonriendo mirando hacia la puerta.

Niall abre la puerta y una chica con pelo rosado, unos pantalones de chándal y una remera con mangas largas pero corta que deja ver su ombligo lo saluda, camina hacia ellos y se presenta.

-Perrie, la novia de Zayn- Harry le sonríe y asiente.

-Harry, un gusto conocerte- dicen estrechando sus manos y luego cuando Louis está por presentarse Harry lo interrumpe- Y él es Louis, mi novio.- Louis se queda congelado, no sabe qué hacer, así que sólo asiente.

-Un gusto a ambos- Perrie pasa por su lado y se sienta en el regazo del chico con el mechón rubio, que Louis ahora supone que es el famoso Zayn.

Louis se quita su cangurito y se acerca a la barra con su cámara en la mano, Harry está a su lado tan pronto vuelve de la habitación ya sin el abrigo de Louis, y ahora con una caja mediana entre sus manos.

Louis lo mira expectante cuando ve a Harry parado a su lado con la caja entre sus brazos, mientras sus dedos bailaban y golpeteaban el cartón.

-Mi regalo de cumpleaños- Harry dice nerviosamente, casi mordiéndose la lengua.

-Oh, Harry, no era necesario, en serio- Louis toma la caja y la abre, _un regalo no se le niega a nadie ¿cierto?_ Cuando la abre, se sorprende al encontrarse con una patineta, con el dibujo de un dragón en ella, un dragón de color verde mezclado con azul. Louis sonríe más amplio y se funden en un abrazo. –Gracias, Harry, Gracias-Se separaran unos momentos y Louis puede ver la mirada de Perrie clavada en ellos, se acerca un momento más a Harry y le murmura en el oído- “Te voy a dar un pequeño beso en los labios, no lo vas a sentir casi, pero Perrie está mirando”.- Harry asiente en el abrazo y se separan, Louis posa sus manos sobre las mejillas de Harry y se adelanta un unos centímetros, sus bocas apenas su tocan y cuando se tocan se separan- Gracias, gracias- dice Louis entre pico y pico. Puede ver la sonrisa de Perrie quien les quita los ojos de encima automáticamente.

-Voy a dejar la patineta a la habitación, así comenzamos con la fiesta- dice Harry mientras toma la patineta, Louis asiente pero aun así lo acompaña hasta adentro de la habitación, idéntica en todos los aspectos a la que alquila Louis.

-¿Por qué le dijiste que somos novios a Perrie?- murmura Louis, cuando ambos están dentro de la habitación.

-¿Vos no sos famoso en internet? Perrie por lo que me contó Zayn, es administradora de una página de chismes.- dice Harry en un intento de murmurar pero de algún modo es muy grave su voz como para llegar a ser un murmuro.

-¿Vos decís que a Perrie le importe con quién sale Louis Tomlinson, un youtuber?- Harry se encoge de hombros y se soba la nuca.

-Uno nunca sabe, Lou- Harry ahora se acerca a él y apoya su mano  delicadamente en las costillas de Louis, guiándolo hasta la salida de la habitación.- ¿Vamos a ponernos borrachos, o no?- Louis ríe y acepta con un movimiento de cabeza.

Louis le hace fotos a Harry jugando a mezclar bebidas, luego le toma a Liam y a Niall jugando a una competencia de shots de tequila, y por ultimo a Zayn y a Perrie que estaban fumando juntos en el balcón.

Harry toma su cámara y la coloca con el lente hacia ellos, acerca su cuerpo hacia el de Louis cuando la canción llegaba a su punto culmine, Louis esta un tanto borracho y Harry está apoyando todo su cuerpo contra el suyo. Entonces Louis se justifica cuando esconde su cabeza en el cuello de Harry y el chico dispara la fotografía, acerca la cámara y Louis sonríe cuando la ve. Están enredados, pero encajan como un rompe cabezas.   

-¿Lucimos bonitos, no?- dice Louis arrastrando un poco las letras “O” de la última palabra a causa de su mínimo exceso de alcohol. Pero aunque Louis esta borracho, puede verlo, lucen bonitos, porque Harry tiene en su cuerpo los colores de la Navidad, sus labios rosados casi rojos, sus ojos verdes y brillantes, y su cabello marrón sedoso; mientras que Louis está allí con sus ojos azules y sus pantalones que hacen lucir bonito su trasero.

-¿No crees que tendríamos que hacer una besándonos?- Louis se separa del cuello de Harry y lo mira a los ojos, Harry lo está mirando con duda- tal vez se las puedas mandar a tu familia- Louis sonríe y asiente con la cabeza. ¿Quién no querría  besar al chico que tiene delante de él? Aunque sea de broma, Louis está dispuesto a hacerlo. _Ahora o nunca._

Ambos se miran unos segundos, y luego Harry junta sus labios con los de Louis, son suaves y saben dulce, saben a ese trago que Niall les había preparado, una bebida irlandesa. Parecen instantes hasta que Harry dispara las fotos y ambos se separan, ríen, y Louis piensa que parecen dos adolescentes. En la fotografía Harry está mordiendo el labio inferior de Louis y tirando de él, sus narices rozándose y la mano derecha de Harry esta posada sobre la mejilla de Louis.

La música sigue haciendo vibrar las paredes, Niall sigue bebiendo con ese horrible sweater puesto, Liam está jugando al FIFA con un cigarro en la boca mientras Zayn y Perrie están en su pequeña burbuja sentados en el helado balcón. Harry desaparece por unos segundos y vuelve con un gorro con forma de cuernos de reno que Louis encuentra terriblemente adorable. Ambos están excedidos y Louis decide poner la cámara en modo de filmación.

_“Hoooooooola, aquí yo, Tommo reportándose otra semana en este grandioso mundo del Youtube._

_-Estoy un poco ebrio, porque ¡ES NAVIDAD!- Grita a la cámara mientras filma a sus alrededores, a Liam, a Zayn y Perrie, a Niall y finalmente a Harry quien sonríe mientras mueve su cabeza haciendo sonar los cascabeles de su gorro de reno._

_-Esta adorable criatura aquí, es Harry Styles- dice Louis mientras se acerca hacia Harry y coloca el lente filmando a ambos._

_-Hola a todos en el mundo de Internet, soy Harry Styles, y un reno en mi tiempo libre- Louis sonríe y besa la mejilla de Harry._

_Lleva su cámara hacia Niall, quien estaba simulando ser un DJ, ahora además del horrible sweater tiene puesto un gorro de Santa Claus, está simulando que hace una mezcla sobre una mesa que tiene un mantel con círculos y tiene unos auriculares colgando de su cuello. Louis larga la carcajada y se acerca al chico._

_-Niall- el chico levanta su mirada y sonríe al ver la cámara._

_-Hola, ¿es un vídeo?- Louis asiente y se acerca unos pasos más- ¡Hola a todos allí, aquí DJ Horan, directo desde Irlanda para el mundo, aquí desde New York!- Louis está llorando de la risa.- ¿David Guetta? ¡No! ¿Avicci? ¡No! ¡DJ HORAN SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES!- Niall agitaba sus brazos por el aire como si una masa de gente lo estuviera siguiendo, como si hubiera público alguno en aquél piso, o peor, como si Niall realmente estuviera haciendo una mezcla._

_Chocan las manos, y Louis vuelve hacia el sector donde estaba Harry con su gorro de reno, cuando llega el chico tiene dos bebidas en sus manos y en su nariz tiene una pequeña nariz de espuma roja. Louis no podía soportar tener tanta ternura y belleza a la vez frente a sus ojos. Harry estaba haciéndole doler físicamente._

_Harry pasa un vaso de cerveza a la mano desocupada de Louis, y luego con su mano desocupada se quita su nariz roja de espuma y se la coloca a Louis, quien expulsa una queja pero de todos modos se la deja puesta._

_-Te estaba extrañando acá sin nadie para bailar- susurra Harry y Louis tiene que cerrar los ojos cuando los labios del chico rozan su oreja. Pasa la mano con la cámara, que todavía sigue prendida, sobre el hombro de Harry y la otra mano con la cerveza por la cadera del chico. Se empiezan a mecer, sus pechos pegados, la cabeza de Harry reposada sobre el hombro de Louis y viceversa. Ambos con sus narices rozando el cuello del otro, como dos pequeños gatitos.”_

Y Louis decide que es hora de que la cámara se apague.

* * *

Liam está usando una corona de luces navideñas, Niall está ahora sentado frente al ventanal mirando un punto fijo, y Harry había desaparecido en algún momento que Louis había pestañado.  Mientras Zayn y Perrie estaban abrazados todavía en el balcón.

Las luces de las arañas se encienden y Louis tiene que taparse los ojos para soportar la intensidad, Louis desliza su teléfono de su bolsillo y todavía faltaba una hora para la medianoche, guarda su teléfono cuando escucha  de la canción cambia a una canción más “movida”.

Harry aparece de la habitación con unos abrigos, ninguno de ellos el de Louis.

-Tú campera era muy fina para el frío que está haciendo.- Louis suspira y Harry le entrega una campera de jean con un cuello de cordero, se la coloca y ambos caminan hasta el balcón. Cuando Niall abre la puerta, el frío lo golpea sobre su rostro, es como una brisa congelada, como si se hubiera sumergido en agua helada, acerca su cuerpo al de Harry, quien lo abraza.

En un sillón Zayn y  Perrie, están fuertemente abrazados mientras la chica de cabello rosa murmura cosas en el oído a su novio. Liam y Niall están ambos cubiertos por una frazada, bien juntos sentados sobre un pequeño sillón cuadrado que había Liam arrastrado hasta afuera del piso.  
Harry abre sus piernas y Louis se acomoda en espacio entre los muslos de éste, puede sentir el aliento del chico chocando contra su nuca, mientras los brazos de Harry lo abrazan. Eran completos extraños pero aun así Louis no se siente incómodo.

-¿Les tomo una fotografía?-dice Liam desde su lugar a unos centímetros de ambos. Louis asiente y con una fuerza superior mueve su mano hasta tocar la del chico. Liam prende la cámara y tanto Louis como Harry se quedan como están, quietos, mirando hacia delante, los edificios llenos de luces, algunas personas caminando por la calle debajo del edificio, algunos fuegos artificiales brillando e iluminando el cielo y la canción que suena en la casa es una canción de paz, como si el invierno se hubiera transformado en una canción. _Rosyln de Bon Iver & St. Vicent._

Louis siente el ruido del espejo bajando dentro de la cámara y Liam le devuelve la cámara con una sonrisa que Louis no logra descifrar.

-Sabes, mi último novio fue hace dos años- murmura Harry- Me dejó porque al parecer dejar que tu mejor amigo quien tiene un problema monetario viva en tu departamento es no tomarse una relación en serio.- Louis chasquea la lengua y se desliza un poco hacia atrás, su trasero apenas rozando la entrepierna de Harry.

-Un idiota- Apoya su cabeza sobre el pecho de Harry y ambos cierran los ojos. Dejando que el frío golpee sus parpados.

Cuando Louis despierta totalmente acurrucado sobre el cuerpo de Harry, con una manta sobre ambos, ni Niall ni Liam ni tampoco Zayn y Perrie están allí, y la cámara de Louis está reposada sobre el sillón cuadrado a unos centímetros.  Mira la vista ante sus ojos y es una imagen única, al parecer la noche había transcurrido, el amanecer se podía ver detrás de los inmensos edificios que rodean al balcón, el cielo a pesar de ser anaranjado, hace que la ciudad se vea blanca, pálida como el invierno. Louis estira su cuello y puede ver cómo los pocos autos que transitan tienen sus luces bajas y van despacio sobre la acera helada, una chica con un montón de pequeños perros camina con un sweater lila pero tan horrible como el sweater de Niall, un chico va caminando detrás con un cigarro de marihuana, Louis no se puede sentir más en paz que en ese momento.  
Y a pesar de que la nieve estaba golpeando sobre su rostro, Harry tiene los ojos cerrados y sus músculos relajados, sumido en un pacífico sueño, sus largas pestañas tienen un copo de nieve sobre ellas.

Louis coloca una mano sobre la frente del chico, _“capaz tiene hipotermia”_ piensa y Harry gruñe, pocos momentos después abre sus ojos lentamente.

-Está nevando- dice adormilado-¿entramos?- Louis asiente pero cuando ambos están por abandonar el sillón, Louis se frena, toma su cámara.

-Necesito terminar mi video de Navidad- Harry mueve su cabeza en un _“si”_ y Louis sonríe.

“Si les gustó DJ Horan o realmente lo detestaron, ¡MANITO HACIA ARRIBA Y SUBSCRIBANSÉ!

  _Y he dado el todo de mí, hasta pronto, los salud… Un momento tal vez todos ustedes se preguntaran que hace Harry, el reno, en el final de mi video- Louis se soba la nuca y se acerca más al otro chico- Harry, es mi novio- gira hacia su cara hacia él y ambos se sumen en un pequeño beso, dulce y los copos de nieves filtrándose entre ambos.- Y como he dicho antes, he dado todo de mí, hasta la semana que viene, los saluda ¡Tommo!”_

Louis apaga la cámara y Harry sonríe, pero en su cara hay confusión.

-Capaz si subo este video antes de llegar a mi casa, Lottie lo vea y se lo muestre a la familia entera, como si fueras un trofeo- Harry sonríe apoyando su sonrisa en el hombro de su amigo. Porque al fin y al cabo, la pasaban bien juntos, Louis conoce bastantes cosas de Harry y Harry de él, el chico lo estaba ayudando, habían tomado una siesta juntos en un balcón helado. Capaz llamar a Harry su amigo lo hacía sentir mejor, ya no eran completos extraños.

 _“Dar, recibir, contar los secretos, preguntar, comer y convidar a comer, son seis señales de amistad.”_  Dijo la madre de Louis una noche que el chico estaba enojado con Stan.

* * *

 

Louis estaba tomándose la panza y reclinado hacia adelante, su cámara estaba conectada a su computadora y un video donde Liam junto a Niall tomaban chupito tras chupito se reproducía, el irlandés daba gritos  de guerra cada vez que lograba tragar el líquido mientras Liam parecía querer llorar. Una escena demasiado graciosa para ignorarla.

El video luego se posa sobre él y Harry, Louis lo recuerda, el baile con la cerveza en mano. Abre rápidamente el Sony Vegas y comienza a editar. Cuando llega al final del video se sonroja a ver lo que había hecho, había besado a Harry dos veces, sólo con el propósito de “para que la gente crea realmente que sos mi novio” Ya podía ver la mandíbula de Lottie cayendo al piso y a toda su familia dejando de hacer preguntas estúpidas.

Así se pasa su mañana, cuando mira la hora 14:48 hs, mientras maldice por dentro, comienza a guardar el ya finalizado video.  La duración es de 8 minutos 45 segundos, tal vez a Louis le había gustado demasiado el material que había obtenido, el vídeo tenia los videos, las fotos, el sweater horrible de Niall, la corona de Liam y el gorro de reno de Harry.

De hecho, Louis recuerda también haber colocado la foto que Harry que había tomado de ambos, él usando el gorro con cascabeles y Louis con la nariz de espuma.

Quizás Louis esa foto la mande a imprimir porque es demasiado adorable para que se pierda en sus archivos de la computadora.

Toma su teléfono y observa algunos Whatsapp.

25 mensajes de una conversación que estaban teniendo Sophia y Eleanor sobre al que Louis no comprende, 6 mensajes de Fizzy y Lottie y uno de Harry.

Abre el chat con Harry y lee el mensaje.

_“Lou, gracias por venir ayer, la pasé muy bien. Con los chicos pensamos ir a visitar el Madison Square Garden, si quieres unirte, nos vemos en el hall a las 15 hs.”_

_“¡Obviamente!” – Contesta Louis seguido de una carita sonriente._

El día dura lo que dura un suspiro, lleno de risas, fotos y tocando el cuerpo de Harry cada vez puede.  
 Zayn se había disculpado por no haberlo saludado la noche anterior y por haber sido tan antipático, Louis sonrió y dice con naturalidad: “todos tenemos esos días donde queremos matar a alguien”, a lo que Zayn ríe mientras mueve su cabeza.

Niall había dejado caer su bandeja de nachos encima de la ropa de Liam y por lo que Louis decide sacarle una foto con su teléfono de Liam, con la excusa que el chico ahora estaba explorando el mundo de Instagram.

* * *

Cuando llegan al edificio Louis se despide de sus “amigos”, al entrar al piso, observa que todo este tiempo había dejado su teléfono sobre la mesa del living, lo toma y observa que los mensajes de Fizzy y Lottie siguen allí.

_“Feliz cumple, Lou!!!! ¡P y D te mandan saludos mientras que Ernest y Doris te mandan llantos! ¡Te amamos! Xxx Fizzy”_

_“¡Feliz cumpleaños Louis! Fizz me dijo que no me agregó en su mensaje así que está el mío. Lottie”_

_“Feliz Navidad a Harry!!! Lottie <3”_

_“Y a ti, obvio”_

_“No, sólo a Harry. Xxx Lot”_

_“Mamá pregunta como la pasaste ayer, quiere ver fotos.”_

_“Yo quiero ver fotos también. Lot”_

Louis ríe y decide que es momento de  subir su video, un video sorpresa con temática navideña. Cuando éste se termina de subir, Louis le coloca un nombre y presiona  el botón “compartir”.

_“Lot, primero de todo: sé que sos vos, no firmes más con tu nombre al final y segundo: muéstrale el video de mi canal a mamá”_

* * *

Louis decide apagar su teléfono esa noche porque las notificaciones de Twitter, Tumblr y los mensajes no lo dejan dormir.

* * *

Cuando Louis despierta al día siguiente, siente el pánico apoderarse de su cuerpo, se sienta con su espalda recta y prende su teléfono, ignorando las millones de notificaciones de diferentes redes sociales, marca el número de Stan.

-¿Hola?- dice un impactado Stan.

-Stan, salí del closet por un video con mi novio falso- Stan hace un ruido tratando de comprender de lo que Louis hablaba.-Es decir, ¿viste mi último video?-

-No, pero puedo hacerlo ahora- Louis puede escuchar como Stan se mueve del otro lado de la línea, se escucha un ruido y luego, Louis escucha su propia voz hablar en el video.

“¿Estás en New York?” “Harry Styles, el reno…¡APA LA MANITO!” “DJ Horan es definitivamente mi ídolo” “¿Louis que están haciendo? Ok, está empezando a hacer calor…” “Awww, que linda la foto de la chica del pelo rosa con el chico del mechón”  son algunas de las frases que dice Stan antes de que se instale un gran silencio entre ambos.

“¿Stan?”- dice Louis mientras sus dedos enredan en las sabanas.

“Lou, está perfecto lo que hiciste”- Dice Stan en un tono _¿maravillado?_   - Ganaste la lotería y sólo estas mostrando el boleto ganador al público, perfecto hermano, ¿Cuál era el problema?-

-Él no es mi novio, en realidad, eso es lo que le dije a Lottie y a Fizzy, a toda mi familia y ahora a la gente que me sigue- Stan hace un pequeño ruido.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Louis rueda sus ojos y se siente estúpido.

-Larga historia, Stan, Harry está posando como mi novio porque mi mamá me tiene cansado, y ahora hice esto, ¡YO NO LE HABÍA DICHO A LA GENTE DE YOUTUBE QUE SOY GAY!- dice Louis mientras se coloca su cabello detrás de la oreja.

-Tommo, voy a dejarte claro algo, a nadie tiene que importarle si sos gay o no lo sos, nadie que mire tus videos tiene el derecho de saber cuál es tu preferencia sexual, y tampoco tienen el derecho que les moleste- Louis suspira frustrado.

-Pero Stan, yo comparto mi vida ahí y todo este tiempo estuve preparándome para dar est-

-Ya lo hiciste y lo hiciste increíblemente, más allá que Harry el reno no es tu verdadero novio.- Stan lo interrumpe.- Lo hiciste y pase lo que pase las personas que te amamos te vamos a seguir amando como siempre, ¿entendido Louis Tomlinson?- Louis lo ama demasiado.

-Entendido Stanley Lucas- se burla Louis y luego finalizan la llamada.

* * *

Cuando Louis llega a la zona de la pileta se encuentra con Niall, Liam y Harry dentro de la pileta mientras Zayn estaba recostado en una de las reposeras con todas sus capas de ropas.

Louis se quita la remera, deja su cámara en una reposera junto a Zayn, quien lo saluda con dos besos en sus mejillas, camina hasta la orilla de la pileta, con su pie toca el agua caliente y se lanza con sus compañeros.

Niall decide que deben jugar a ese juego que uno se tiene que subir a los hombros del otro y tratar de derribarse. Niall se sube a los hombros de Liam mientras Louis hace lo mismo en los hombros de Harry.

Comienzan a agarrarse de los brazos y Louis empuja al mismo tiempo que Harry se aleja de sus amigos. Niall y Liam cayendo sobre el agua.  Louis se baja de los hombros de Harry y se funden en un abrazo de victoria.

-Algún día, pueden estar en un video mío- Niall sonríe y asiente rápidamente, mientras Liam hace una mueca y mira hacia sus manos- Sin obligaciones, sé que algunas personas se sienten cómodas hablándole a una cámara o haciendo el ridículo mientras está siendo filmado-Liam le dirige una sonrisa y Louis asiente.

-Niall y yo no tenemos problemas con hacer el ridículo delante de una cámara, creo que Zayn tampoco- Los cuatro giran rápidamente hacia el chico recostado en la reposera.

-No hay problema, Louis- dice Zayn, quien le da una pequeña mano hacia arriba.

* * *

Luego de la pileta, los cinco se encuentran en el piso que alquila Louis, quien se sorprende cuando lee en sus comentarios que todos quieren que realice el desafío de “¿Qué hay en mi boca?” con Ashton Irwin.

-“Al parecer quieren que realice el desafío de “¿Qué hay en mi boca?”- Louis larga una pequeña risa, _perdón a todos pero esta vez Ashton va a tener que esperar_ \- “Consiste en que uno de los participantes se tapa los ojos y la otra persona debe colocarle algo en la boca- Zayn larga una pequeña risa entre dientes y Louis le guiña el ojo- comida o cualquier cosa no tóxica, esta vez vamos a hacerlo un poco diferente, vamos a jugar por equipos ¿dale?- Niall asiente y Zayn coloca su brazo por los hombros, Liam se sonríe y asiente, aunque Louis cree que él no quería estar en el video _¿O había mal interpretado la mirada de la pileta?_ -¿Niall y Zayn están juntos?- Se apresura a decir Louis, tanto Zayn como Niall asienten felizmente con la cabeza- ¿Liam?- Liam se sonríe al escuchar su nombre pero luego da un paso hacia atrás y comienza a negar con la cabeza.

-Compañero, yo si quieres soy el camarógrafo, o soy el reidor, pero paso, prefiero estar detrás de cámara- Louis asiente y camina hasta donde esta Harry, quien está ya sentado frente a la cámara.

-¿Vos estás conmigo Harry?- Harry que estaba concentrado en Dios no sabe qué, salta de un pequeño susto y cuando ve a Louis sonríe como si él fuera algún tipo de divinidad.  
Louis puede definir la sonrisa de Harry como esas habitaciones donde llevan en las películas a las personas que se están volviendo locas, su sonrisa es blanca y amplia, como si sus dientes fueran una pieza completa, sus ojos brillan y con toda su cabeza asiente como si fuera un niño pequeño.

 -Cada equipo elegirá cuál de los dos se tapara los ojos y el equipo que el compañero adivine más veces lo que tiene en la boca gana- Los cuatro asienten, Liam trae tres sillas más a la habitación, Louis toma la bolsa gigante donde se encontraban los elementos que había comprado y los cuatro se sientan frente a la cámara.

_“Hoooooooola, aquí yo, Tommo reportándose otra semana en este grandioso mundo del Youtube. Ustedes se preguntaran que hago junto a estas tres bellas personas- Louis señala con sus manos a los tres chicos restantes-Niall- Y el rubio levanta su mano y saluda mientras muestra todos sus dientes- Zayn- quien asiente con su cabeza- Y aquí ,Harry- Louis pasa un mano por el rostro de Harry, suave como el de un bebé, el chico de rulos ríe y presiona su sonrisa sobre la mano palma de la mano de Louis, quien tira su torso hacia atrás y deja un sentido beso en la mejilla de Harry._

_Louis procede a explicar las reglas del juego a la cámara, y cuando comienzan Zayn es quien “alimenta” a Niall, quien adivina cada elemento que se posa en su boca menos la figura de acción de Mike Wazowski y un gran sorbo de clara de huevo, que el chico del mechón rubio se había dedicado a separar de la yema solo para que el irlandés lo escupiera en su cara, literalmente._

_Cuando es el turno de Harry y Louis, el primero es quien se coloca el pañuelo a puntos sobre sus ojos, Louis toma la lata y la abre delante de cámara. “Comida para bebés”_

_Harry expulsa una risa nerviosa mientras mueve sus manos en cualquier dirección gracias al nerviosismo._

_-Abra la boca- dice Louis mientras introduce la cuchara, Harry cierra sus labios y cuando puede sentir el sabor, su cuerpo se relaja y hace un gesto de placer con su rostro. COMO SI LE HUBIERA GUSTADO. Louis está escandalizado_

_-“Comida para bebés”-responde Harry con un simple gesto, como si esto fuera algo FÁCIL Y PARA NADA ASQUEROSO._

_Louis le da palta, y Harry está riendo sobre el vegetal, cuando lo muerde y lo escupe, mientras grita “DIOS LOU, ODIO LA PALTA”-Todos los chicos en la habitación ríen, mientras Louis se acerca unos centímetros para dejar un pequeño beso en la mejilla de Harry, quien se sorprende en el momento pero igual sonríe y aplaude._

_Así raramente Harry acierta la mayoría de los elementos hasta que llega el objeto favorito de Louis._

_Harry expectante con sus ojos, una sonrisa gigante en su rostro, sus rulos húmedos cayendo sobre el pañuelo y los hombros caídos. “Un nene de cinco años” piensa Louis._

_Saca el pote de la bolsa y tanto como Zayn y Niall como Liam explotan en carcajadas. Louis acerca el objeto a la cámara para que se vea “Lubricante sexual” en la etiqueta, abre la tapa y hunde dos dedos dentro del gel._

_Cuando los introduce dentro de la boca de Harry, Niall parece estar teniendo convulsiones gracias a un ataque de risa, mientras Zayn mira sus manos y niega con la cabeza._

_-Cerrá la boca, amor- dice Louis, al fin. Harry nota que son dedos y automáticamente sus manos se alzan a tantear la cara de Louis, cuando parece darse cuenta que los dedos dentro de su boca son de él, los comienza a lamer como si ambos dedos fueran chupetín. Louis se congela en su lugar, no puede creer la situación que está presenciando, Harry con sus ojos vendados, lamiendo sus dedos frente a la cámara con esa aparente inocencia. Louis quiere apagar la cámara, apagar las luces y echar a sus otros amigos de allí, lanzar a Harry a la cama, vendando, esposarlo y que ambos se fundan en algo lleno de placer y furia._

_Pero Louis no lo hace. Louis mira hacia la cámara y ríe._

_-¡PARA HOY HAROLD!- dice Liam detrás de cámaras._

_-¿Lubricante con sabor a frambuesa?- dice dubitativo, como si no acabara de lamer los dedos de Louis desde la yema hasta los nudillos…_

_-Liam, dinos cuantos puntos tenemos por favor- dice Louis, conteniendo todo su cuerpo en un nervio dentro de sí, mientras simula golpear los platillos de una batería._

_-Tienen 6 puntos- Harry aplaude mientras Louis se hace pequeño en su abrazo, Harry deja un pequeño beso en su cabello y el mayor no quiere que el abrazo termine nunca, y es por eso que se queda en aquella posición mientras Harry habla._

_-Los perdedores tendrán que ir por la calle tomándose fotos con extraños…-_

La semana pasa como una brisa fresca sobre las pestañas de Louis, con los otros cuatro chicos por doquier, incluso algunas noches donde el grupo se juntaba a ver películas, jugar FIFA o simplemente a fumar en el balcón mirando a la gente pasar por la avenida, Louis se quedaba dormido el regazo de Harry y el chico de rulos por no despertarlo lo dejaba dormir en el sillón o hasta incluso en su cama.

Un día Louis había despertado, y lo primero que había visto al momento que sus ojos se habían abierto era la espalda de Harry a unos metros, parado y sumido en una conversación telefónica.

-“Te juro que no es nada, sólo estoy ayudando a este chico.”- dice Harry con su voz profunda y Louis vuelve a cerrar porque no quiere realmente seguir escuchando-“¿Cómo encontraste el canal del chico?”- Y se produce una pausa, Louis no quiere seguir escuchando pero él no _puede_ -“Bueno, te dejo, obviamente que te extraño”-Louis está apretando sus parpados fuertemente-“¡Ya te dije que no es nada!”- Louis abre sus ojos rápidamente y se gira dándole su espalda a donde Harry se encuentra.-“Te amo, chau”.

Louis siente como un dolor en su pecho crece, no entiende el porqué, Louis no tiene por qué sentirse así, él es un hombre de 22 años, el comprende que Harry es sólo su amigo, que está ayudándolo en algo que Louis mismo lo atrajo. Él fue quien le dijo que posara como su novio, él fue quien propuso crear algo que no era, también había sido Louis quien lo había besado en un video y lo había subido a una red social donde su nombre era demasiado popular.

Harry pasa por su lado y Louis cierra los ojos, el chico de rulos se posa sobre el borde del sillón, le acaricia su cabello de la nuca, le acomoda la manta y se retira en dirección a su habitación.

Louis abre sus ojos y mira al ventilador de techo como se encuentra quieto, al contrario de los pensamientos en su cabeza, que revolotean como pequeños pájaros. “Harry, Harry y Harry” es lo único que puede pensar, como si cada vez que Louis quiere pensar en sus amigos en Londres o incluso a su único amigo en Doncaster, Stan todo vuelve al chico que acaba de conocer hace tan solo dos semanas.

Louis cierra sus ojos y como si fuera un ruido sordo puede escuchar las palabras de Harry a quien sea que le estaba hablando por teléfono “No es nada” “Te amo” “Te extraño” ¿por qué dolían tanto cuando Louis no estaba en derecho de sentir ni una pizca de dolor? ¿Harry tenía novio? Eso era algo que no estaba la mente de Louis hasta estos momentos.

Harry está enamorado, y no de él. El dolor en el pecho crece a montones, como si fuera un líquido que se expande rápido e intensamente, casi doliendo.

Cuando sus pensamientos pueden alejarse de Harry, Louis sueña con cabellos marrones y ojos verdes.

* * *

Unas horas después Louis puede sentir una mano sobre su hombro y un leve empujón sacudir su cuerpo, gira su cabeza y larga una queja.

-Despierta dormilón.- Dice Harry en su oído y Louis abre sus ojos inmediatamente, la cara del otro chico está a centímetros, su cuerpo recostado sobre el sillón y está debajo de la misma manta que Louis.

Sus narices se están rozando y Louis no puede contenerse de posar sus ojos en los labios rojizos perfectamente simétricos, como su mandíbula se marca con una línea definitiva y como sus ojos verdes están brillando, iluminando la habitación como si ésta no estuviera ligeramente iluminada por la nieve que cae afueras del piso.

Y Louis lo hace, sus labios se están presionando con los de Harry, quien en un suspiro entre abre su boca y la lengua de Louis puede ingresar, explorando delicadamente. Louis puede sentire como una mano se posa en la zona baja de su espalda y sus manos aprietan la remera del chico con rulos. Así se mantienen un rato de tiempo, Harry masajeando la parte de baja de la espalda de Louis casi tocando su trasero y Louis jugando con el cuello de la remera.

Todo sucede antes de lo que el mayor pueda pensar en algo diferente que _“Harry”_.

Desesperadamente sus manos viajan hacia el pantalón de chándal de Harry, jugando con su elástico logra filtrar su mano entre el pantalón de pijamas y la piel delicadamente suave, sus boca parecían no poder desconectarse, sus labios rozándose y sus lenguas humedeciendo, Harry muerde delicadamente el labio inferior del otro chico al sentir la mano de Louis posada alrededor de su erección y sus caderas bien juntas llegando a generar fricción.

-“Louis, muévete o lo haré yo mismo- Louis sonríe y comienza a mover su mano juntos a sus caderas muy lentamente, Harry gime en el beso pasional que estaban compartiendo y abandona la boca de Louis para comenzar a dejar pequeños besos en un camino hasta la pancita de Louis.

-“¿Los chicos?”- pregunta Louis cuando nota que están en el sillón, _en el living del piso, un piso compartido, con un gran ventanal con vista a una importante avenida._ Louis está demasiado excitado, algunas de sus fantasías pasadas incluían tener sexo público.

Ambos siguen besándose con Harry embistiendo sus bocas, olvidando la pregunta de Louis por completo, gracias a que su mano sigue moviéndose lentamente y generando un “dolor”. Harry no puede soportar más su erección y una lenta paja.

-“Li y Zayn duermen”- Louis asiente y mueve su boca a su lóbulo de la oreja, mordiendo suave y jugando con su lengua. Harry tira su cabeza hacia atrás y larga un gemido, que hace que Louis comienza a mover su mano un poco más rápido- “Niall estaba teniendo una charla sucia con Bárbara”- Louis expulsa un pequeño ruido desde el fondo de su garganta y mueve mucho más rápido la mano junto con sus caderas.

-“Habláme sucio”- dice en el oído de Harry.

-“Después de que me hagas venir, voy a lamerte desde tu pequeña pancita hasta la cabeza de tu miembro, porque he estado planeando follarte con mi boca desde que nos conocimos en la calle”- dice Harry con su voz profunda y misteriosa, pero a la vez inocente. Louis cierra sus ojos para contener el gemido que está por filtrarse entre sus labios-“Y tu pequeño pero hermoso trasero me llamó la atención desde el día de Navidad, y estoy loco por saber ¿cómo será todo rojizo y húmedo listo por mí?”- Y Louis está vez no puede contenerse largando un enorme ruido, tal vez demasiado ruidoso-“Y como se verían tus pestañas largas y bonitas mirándome mientras tu boca está llena de mi”- Louis comienza a mover su mano lo suficientemente rápido para que Harry expulse un gemido que es tan ruidoso para llenar cada espacio vacio en el living. Y tal vez para llenar la mano de Louis.

Louis abre sus ojos y puede sentir nuevamente esa sensación sobre los ojos de Harry, verdes y penetrantes.

-“Siempre me han gustado tus ojos”- dice Louis, quien cree estar alucinando con lo rojo que se ven los labios de Harry.-“Creo que me gustarían muchísimo más si los pones sobre mi”-Harry sonríe y comienza a dejar un camino de pequeños besos hasta la ingle de Louis, cuando baja su ropa interior y mueve su boca alrededor de la base luego en la cabeza.

Cuando puede sentir como la vena de que recorre toda la hermoso miembro de Louis, Harry se separa bastante para que el chico a su izquierda pueda venirse sobre el sillón que luego limpiará y un poco cayendo sobre su frente.

* * *

 

Louis se encuentra apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Harry, escuchando sus latidos a través de la remera de algodón, ambos están mirando el techo. Y Louis lo ve, ve el ventilador de techo inmuto, lo recuerda, recuerda a Harry hablando por teléfono, diciendo que “no es nada” “te amo” “te extraño” y por un momento tiene un nudo en la garganta que no lo deja ni hablar ni respirar, y se aleja del cuerpo de Harry, desenganchando su cuerpo del otro, apoyando sus pies sobre el piso frío.

-“Louis ¿A dónde vas?”-pregunta Harry con el cliché de las voces post-orgasmo.

Y Louis no quiere saber nada con la gente que hace estas cosas a sus parejas.

-“A mi piso, necesito estar sólo”- Harry lo mira desde el sillón apoyado sobre sus hombros-“Necesito pensar en lo que acabamos de hacer, en lo que acabas de hacer, en que yo “no soy nada” citando tus propias palabras-Harry tiene los ojos abiertos como dos pequeños huevos-“En que acabo de masturbarte en un sillón como si fuéramos dos adolescentes, apenas te conozco hace dos semanas, soy un idiota, porque sos un completo extraño y deje que pusieras tu boca en mi”- Harry tiene sus ojos incrédulos y su boca semi-abiertas, moviéndola como un pez respirando.

-“¿Me escuchaste hablando hoy por teléfono?”- Louis chasquea su lengua y se acomoda sus pantalones.

-“Mírate, ni siquiera me puedes mirar, no tienes vergüenza, me da pena a quien le hayas mentido así, con palabras tan fuertes como el “te amo”- Y ahora que Louis procesa sus palabras, Harry Styles también le da pena, por decir que ama a un persona y luego meterse bajo las sabanas de otra.

-“No entiendo…”-dice Harry en un suspiro ahogado.

-“Claramente, yo si lo hago, no lo puedo creer, mi madre siempre me decía que no juzgue un libro por su tapa…que acertada que estaba”-Louis estaba condenando a Harry por mentir cuando él estaba haciendo lo mismo, _increíble_ piensa.

 -“¿QUÉ TAL SI MENTÍ CUANDO LE DIJE A LA OTRA PERSONA QUE VOS NO ERAS NADA? ¿QUE MIERDA TE IMPORTA SI YO LE MENTÍ A ESA PERSONA? ACÁ NO NOS VENGAMOS A HACER LOS MORALISTAS LOUIS, TU ESTÁS VIVIENDO DETRÁS DE TU MENTIRA-Harry no tarda en recordarle, Louis siente como un nudo bien apretado se vuelve a generar en su pecho-¡LE ESTÁS MINTIENDO A TODA TU FAMILIA, A TUS AMIGOS, A TUS FANS O COMO MIERDA VOS LES DIGAS, Y TAMBIÉN A LA MINIMA PRENSA QUE SE INTERESA EN TUS TEMAS! AQUÍ NO ERES NADIE PARA JUZGARME LOUIS TOMLINSON-Louis cierra sus ojos tratando de secar sus lágrimas.-“Louis…”-suspira Harry cuando puede ver el cuerpo del chico tomando sus objetos personales y cruzando la puerta de salida del piso.  
Harry mira el ventilador y éste está quieto, al contrario de todos sus pensamientos…

* * *

Louis está teniendo un buen tiempo jugando Angry Birds cuando el sonido del timbre se filtra entre la música de sus auriculares.

Cuando se dirige hace la puerta se sorprende al ver la silueta de Zayn detrás de ella, con su mechón rubio perfectamente peinado hacia arriba y su campera de cuero también perfectamente planchada. _¿Qué no era perfecto en el chico este?_

Louis tiene desgano pero curiosidad.

-“¿Hola?”- dice Louis mientras Zayn sin decir ninguna palabra ya se encuentra tomando asiento en su living.

-“Tenemos que hablar”- dice sin mirarlo hacia la cara.

Louis cierra la puerta y se suma en un sillón a la derecha de Zayn.

-“¿Qué mierda le hiciste a Harry?”- es lo primero que sale de la boca de Zayn.

-“Nada”- Louis no estaba pensando en tener esta conversación con Zayn, otro completo _más_ extraño.

-Algo le has hecho amigo, porque Harry no hubiera estado llorando durante toda la mañana repitiendo que es un imbécil, que sos maravilloso y que tu no quieres escuchar- Zayn alza un cigarrillo de su bolsillo en ofrecimiento y Louis lo toma.

-“Él dijo cosas que no tendría que haber dicho”- Tal vez si iban a tener esta conversación-“Sólo eso, Zayn”- Ambos están fumando, el humo haciendo suavemente cosquillas sobre sus narices.

-“No me importa lo que haya pasado entre ustedes, sólo quiero que mi amigo esté bien, es fin de año y no quiero a Harry llorando por cada puto rincón, porque él no merece eso ¿entendido?”- “ _Inocente Zayn”_ piensa Louis.

-“Perdóname, pero yo no puedo hacer nada cuando es él quien tiene que pedir disculpas”.- Louis larga una risa llena de humo gris y se pregunta si alguna vez desde que Zayn entró a su piso habían hecho contacto visual.

Ambos se encuentran en silencio, admirando como el sol se pierde en el horizonte a través de la gran ventana frente a sus ojos, cada cola de cigarrillo cayendo sobre un pequeño cenicero. Zayn se levanta del sillón y Louis no reacciona hasta que ambos están frente a frente, con una mano deteniendo a Zayn.

 -“¿Cómo es el nombre de quien estaba hablando con Harry?”-pregunta mirando entre las pestañas de Zayn.

-“Des”- Expulsa Zayn en seco, mueve su brazo brutamente y se pierde entre la oscuridad del corredor.

Louis se sienta sobre la alfombra, todavía puede sentir el humo de su cigarrillo haciéndole cosquillas sobre su nariz, todavía puede sentir los labios de Harry sobre los suyos en la mañana, puede sentir el pequeño dolor recordar su felicidad al ver fotos de él y Harry por Internet, como sus seguidores de Twitter estaban totalmente emocionados de conocer más del chico de rulos, como si cada recuerdo de su cumpleaños fuera una grieta creciendo en su corazón, Louis apoya su mano sobre su pecho y se pregunta si así se siente tener un ataque cardíaco o si el dolor era más leve.

Louis no tendría que estar derramando lágrimas por su falso novio de hace unas semanas, pero él lo está haciendo. Se siente traicionado, y también se siente una mierda, porque hace semanas le está mintiendo a su familia, viviendo en una fantasía idiota que algún día iba a salir a luz.

¿Qué iba a ser lo siguiente que iba a hacer para probarle que ellos eran una parea? ¿Iba a contraer matrimonio con Harry? ¿Iba a adoptar niños mientras estaba casado con alguien que ni siquiera era su novio? ¿Iba a tener que aceptar que Harry tiene una pareja, y que realmente Louis no era nada?

Gatea porque no siente las fuerzas necesarias para caminar, hasta la pequeña mesa donde está su teléfono, lo desbloquea mientras limpia las lágrimas con la manga de su campera, y lo primero que hace es llamar al último marcado.

-¿Hola?- dice la voz del otro lado, en tono alertado. _Como siempre que Louis lo llamaba._ \- ¡Feliz año nuevo! ¿No es loco que acá en UK ya estemos en el 2015 y ustedes sigan en el 2014? Es decir, Estás hablando con alguien del futuro Louis- dice Stan riendo.

-Stan- dice Louis en un suspiro, el sonido de su voz se filtra entre el nudo en su garganta- tiene novio-Stan chasquea su lengua-Le dijo que yo no soy nada y que lo ama- Y de nuevo, Louis no _quiere_ estar llorando pero todavía no había encontrado el tutorial de cómo controlar sus lagrimales _o sus sentimientos_ -Y lo engañó conmigo, después de decirle te amo y que yo no significaba nada.

-¿Louis?- dice Stan al escuchar los sollozos.

-Y luego nos gritamos, y me dijo demasiadas verdades juntas, no pude controlarlo y me fui, lo deje ahí, y es año nuevo, vino su mejor amigo, el chico del mechón y me dijo que él no estaba mejor que yo, ¿Puedes creer que herí a esa persona? ¿Puedes creer que herí a Harry el reno? ¿Puedes creer que herí a quien me acababa de herir?- Stan suspira fuertemente desde el otro lado de la línea y Louis no puede controlar su llanto, _Louis es débil cuando le dejan serlo_.

-¿Cómo te enteraste que tiene un novio?-

 -Lo escuché hablando con él, en realidad, lo escuche hablando con alguien y luego, después de algunos sucesos en el sillón-Stan larga una pequeña risa ahogada- lo enfrenté y luego vino Zayn, me dijo que con quien estaba hablando se llamaba Des.

-¿Y cómo sabes que ese el nombre de su novio?-

-Porque los ojos de Zayn decían que lo era.-Stan larga una carcajada del otro lado de la línea.

-Que poético, ¿no existe la posibilidad de que seas un estúpido enano que se hace demasiadas historias en su cabeza?- dice Stan, con una pizca de _sarcasmo._

* * *

Una hora más tarde está golpeando sus nudillos contra la puerta del piso de Harry y sus amigos.

Mira su reloj y faltan exactamente 40 minutos para la medianoche, Louis siente como sus manos transpiran dentro de sus guantes, como el primer día que conoció a Harry.

Niall abre la puerta con el horrible sweater de Navidad y un pantalón de chándal, ahora lleva un gorro con una pluma roja en su cabeza, y obviamente una cerveza en la mano.

-¿Quién mierda es Des?- dice Louis antes que Niall le cierre la puerta en su cara.

-¿Perdón?- Niall parece ahogarse en una risa.

-¿QUIÉN MIERDA ES DES, NI?-

-¿Por qué quieres saber quién es el papá de Harry?- Y Louis se congela, con su sudor frío deslizando su frente y sus dedos moviéndose dentro de los guantes de lana, como si energía golpeara su cuerpo, se siente fresco y sonríe a Niall.

-¿Está Harry?- Niall frunce el ceño y niega con su cabeza como si fuera un niño pequeño-¿Dónde está?-Niall niega nuevamente-HARRY SOY LOUIS, VINE A DISCULPARME, POR FAVOR, QUIERO ENTRAR- Grita Louis sobre el hombro de Niall, quien niega como si fuera lo único que sabe hacer.

-Él no está, se fue al Times Square para la cuenta regresiva con un amigo.- Toda la energía baja a cero dentro  de su cuerpo, gira sobre sus propios talones sin despedirse del irlandés, toma el ascensor con su teléfono temblando entre sus dedos. _Quince minutos para Año Nuevo._  

Apenas sus pies están en la acera fría de la Avenida, Louis comienza a correr, con el viento helado filtrándose a través de sus pestañas, con su pequeño gorro azul cayendo hacia atrás y sus zapatillas desgastadas empapadas de aguanieve, Louis puede sentir sus medias ya húmedas.

Y cuando llega a las calles linderas al Madison Square Garden se encuentra con la multitud, gente por toda su vista panorámica, luces dañando sus ojos que tienen que entrecerrarse para poder comenzar a ingresar en la masa de personas que están disfrutando de una canción de alguna cantante que Louis debería conocer pero no lo hace.

Los primeros trece codazos no tienen repercusiones de quienes lo reciben, como tampoco los primeros tres hombres que respondieron al nombre de “Harry” dijeron nada cuando Louis siguió su camino entre la gente.

Alza su cabeza para poder mirar el gigante reloj de la avenida, y le quedan no más de cinco minutos. Se sienta en un cordón de una calle resignado, escondiendo su cabeza entre sus rodillas. _Louis es flexible._

-“Oye, ¿te sientes bien?”- dice una voz arriba de su cabeza, igual como la primera vez que se conocieron lenta y profundamente. Levanta su cabeza y lo ve, con sus rulos desordenados escapándose entre su bandana de puntos negros, _muy muy_ parecida al pañuelo que habían utilizado en el video grabado algunos días anteriores.

Louis toma pie de un salto, quedando frente a frente a Harry, con sus ojos verdes penetrantes e inocentes, con sus labios rojizos, con su cara pálida por el frío y su perfume de coco. Toma entre sus manos el cuello de su abrigo y lo atrae hacia él, sorpresa en los ojos de Harry y se acerca lentamente hasta los labios de Harry.

-¿Por qué no mencionaste que hablabas con tu padre?- Harry levanta sus hombros y Louis mueve sus manos hacia los pectorales, mimando el cuerpo del chico.

-¿No me dejaste? ¿Estaba confundido?- Louis enarca una ceja y en un rincón de su ojo puede ver cómo la gente ya no está gritando por alguna cantante, si no por el gigante reloj que está comenzando a disminuir y como la esfera comienza a descender.

La multitud pasa empujándolos, algunos esquivándolos, Louis se acerca un centímetro más para apoyar su cabeza sobre el pecho de Harry, susurrando perdones y mirando los fuegos artificiales, New York brillante sus ojos.

Cuando levanta su cabeza puede ver los ojos verdes de Harry mirándolo con algunas lágrimas en él.

-Nunca vi alto tan hermoso-dice el chico, Louis comprende que se refiere a las pequeñas explosiones a unos buenos metros de ellos, a la gente gritando la cuenta regresiva, y Louis esta deseando que a él.

**_“CINCO”_ **

Louis toma un respira sus brazos se abrazan al torso de Harry, mientras los brazos del otro chico se abrazan al suyo.  

**_“CUATRO”_ **

Louis siente como su celular vibra en su bolsillo. Ni loco se separa de Harry.

**_“TRES”_ **

Levanta su cabeza nuevamente, sus ojos encontrándose con los del chico nuevamente.

-¿Después de esto, vas a ser mi verdadero novio?- dice Louis mientras no puede quitar sus ojos de la rozada nariz de Harry.

**_“DOS”_ **

-¿Vamos a volver juntos a Inglaterra?- dice Harry ahogado en algo que parece nerviosismo.

**_“UNO”_ **

**_-_** Sí- responde rápidamente Louis mientras mira la torre del Time Square explotar en fuegos artificial, la pantalla que este año auspicia Toshiba se vuelve de todos colores, la pantalla de Kodak se vuelve loca llenándose de números y Louis sonríe porque la vida es simplemente bonita.

 ** _“¡FELIZ DÍA AÑO NUEVO!”_** -Grita la multitud.

Ambos se miran durante pueden oír los fuegos artificiales haciendo su show sobre sus cabezas.

Harry pone su mano detrás de su nuca y ambos están mucho más juntos que anteriormente, Louis tilda su cabeza hacia la derecha y sus labios tocan los de Harry, tan rojos y húmedos como siempre.

Ambos se besan suavemente, con sus lenguas jugando y sus manos viajando por sus espaldas, cuando escuchan a alguien detrás aclarar su garganta. Cuando se separan como si quemaran, escuchan unas risas bastante conocidas.

-¡Feliz año!- grita Niall y se lanza en un abrazo, sus brazos abrazando a Louis y a Harry-Yo sabía- dice besando el cabello de Harry. Louis siente otra mano tocar su espalda pero su cara está presionada contra el pecho de Harry a causa de Niall, asume que son Zayn y Liam quienes también los rodean por que puede escuchar a Zayn susurrar _“Te lo dije”_ en el oído de Harry.

Cuando los cinco se separan, Louis puede ver a Perrie con sus ojos llorosos agarrada de la mano de Zayn, también observa como Liam tiene en su mano una cámara mientras se arregla su abrigo y como Harry mantiene sus cuerpos juntos con un brazo detrás de su espalda, Niall con su horrible sweater, cada uno tiene una sonrisa gigante en su rostro.

Y Louis se pregunta si en realidad su hogar era su familia, sus hermanas gritando, su pueblo murmurando a sus espaldas, medio internet especulando sobre su vida privada y sus preferencias sexuales.

O tal vez su hogar podrían ser personas que lo amaran tal cual es, sin mentiras o secretos, sin especulaciones, entre abrazos, sonrisas y compañía.

Los cinco posan con la torre brillando en sus espaldas, Louis escondiendo su cara entre el cuello y los hombros de Harry mientras él tiene un brazo rodeando su espalda, la mujer adulta toca el botón y Louis siente el flash sobre su cuello, cuando ya nadie está posando para la foto, Harry lo rodea y ambos se hunden en otro suave y dulce beso.

Tal vez también su hogar podrían ser dos brazos sosteniéndolo muy apretado cuando él lo necesita.

 


	2. b.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> parte b

Tanto Lottie como Fizzy se habían acostumbrado a ver las fotos diarias de Harry que Louis les enviaba cada día durante su estadía en Estados Unidos y en Hawaii, un viaje de fin de semana que hicieron ambos con los amigos de Harry antes de su vuelta a Inglaterra.   
Por eso mismo, el presentar a Harry en su hogar no había sido más que un montón de preguntas, gritos, y por sobre todo, risas. Su familia adoraba a Harry.

Pero Louis era una bomba a punto de explotar, ya no soportaba besar a Harry en el sillón de su casa pensando en que cualquier momento alguna de las niñas descendiera de las escaleras y los viera con las manos en la masa. _O tal vez en otra cosa._  No más silenciosas sesiones de masturbación debajo de las sabanas de su pequeña cama de una plaza, porque obviamente parte de su estadía había sido entre los sillones, colchones y reposeras de su casa familiar en Doncaster, mientras que la otra parte había sido en una mansión blanca con un montón de ventanales iguales a los de New York, rodeado de dulce servidumbre, una familia cálida como la de Harry –Sí, Louis había conocido a Des, finalmente y cuando ambos se tomaron las manos el chico de rulos no pudo contener una carcajada provocando que ambos terminaran contando la anécdota como algo gracioso- pero tanto como los ventanales, la familia y la servidumbre había sido un obstáculo en sus momentos de privacidad.  
Un vivo ejemplo era un día que ambos estaban “mirando una película” en la sala de cine en la madrugada y Gemma –la hermana mayor de Harry- había llegado con una borrachera para diez personas gritando con sus pulmones fuera sobre un chico, abriendo la puerta de la sala y cayendo desplomada sobre ambos, o cuando estaban jugando una guerra de harina para un video del canal de Louis y terminaron besándose sobre la mesada de mármol, y justo cuando Harry estaba por quitarse la remera,  Anne había entrado en un acto de inocencia, todo estaba siendo  grabado. _Obviamente Louis puso ese video en su canal de videos._

Ahora ambos están tumbados sobre el esponjoso colchón del somier, con sus cuerpos entrelazados, sus cuerpos desnudos y sudorosos, los rulos de Harry sobre toda su cara, Louis no se puede quejar de lo sedoso que todavía está éste a pesar de lo acaban de hacer, sus manos entrelazadas con su dedo pulgar acariciando sobre los nudillos de Harry y sus labios dejando pequeños besos sobre el hombro desnudo del chico a su lado.   
_Louis amaría poder tener toda su vida el mismo asombroso sexo-o como Harry le decía “hacer el amor, Lou, tener sexo es solo un acto”- que tenía con él._

Ya habían pasado dos años y un mes, 25 meses y 760 días _-no es que Louis sea quien esté contando los días como una colegiala. Obviamente él no lo está haciendo-_ , desde que Harry y él habían pasado el año nuevo mirando el Times Square. Y desde ese momento eran inseparables, pero para nada una dependencia, habían pasado por las vacaciones en Hawaii con Zayn y Perrie, Harry había logrado ir a Madrid en Julio, el último año de Universidad Louis lo había resistido entre cafés, mimos y besos de Harry, se habían peleado, pero siempre al final de día cada uno se disculpaba.

Un año y nueve meses era lo que Louis había necesitado para “poner un anillo en Harry” –así lo había llamado Niall-. Durante un video que ambos estaban grabando, Harry tenía que cubrirse los ojos y con un dedo descubrir que parte del cuerpo de Louis era la que su yema tocaba, Louis se arrodillo y puso la mano de Harry sobre la caja de terciopelo, con un pequeño susto, el chico de rulos se quitó el antifaz y Louis abrió la caja con una increíble sonrisa. Harry no podía parar de dar pequeños saltos y repetir “si”.

Menos de dos años habían tardado en decidir que antes del casamiento de Zayn y Perrie ambos se mudarían juntos, ya que Harry no podía vivir más en el departamento de una pareja casada.

Cuando Louis había decidido hacer un video de Harry tratando de armar un estante no había pensado que sería un éxito en Internet-de hecho, era su video más visto-, mucha gente lo miraba porque Harry estaba sin remera, otra lo miraba porque decidían que era un entretenido tutorial dejando comentarios como _“Gracias chico lindo por tu tutorial” “Tu voz me hizo armar perfectamente mi estante de Wallwart”_ y una gran parte de las visitas eran porque Harry en un intento de unir dos de las piezas de madera se había golpeado con una de ellas justo en la cara.

 Faltando seis horas para la boda de Zayn y Perrie, Louis se decide a tomar el camino hacia la ducha, dejando a un entre dormido Harry mirando “Boss Cake”.

****

-¿Cuándo crees que va a ser nuestro momento?- pregunta Harry apenas abre la puerta del baño y se suma en la ducha a Louis.

-Cuando vos quieras, amor- suspira Louis mientras se acerca a los labios de Harry.-Cuando y donde vos quieres, bebé.-

-¿Mañana?- Harry estaba pasando el jabón por la espalda de Louis, quien escondió su risa en el cuello de su novio.

-Mañana no amor, si lo hacemos mañana Zayn se va a enojar porque le robamos su momento.- Harry hace una mueca y asiente, como si fuera un maldito nene de cinco años- ¿Antes del cumpleaños de Niall?- Harry mira hacia sus manos en la espalda del chico mientras parece hacer cuentas mentales.

-Eso serian… ¿cinco semanas?- Louis asiente y deja un beso ruidoso sobre su hombro desnudo.-Perfecto.

Louis levanta su cabeza para ver los ojos de Harry mirándolo con alegría y amor.

_Sí, definitivamente Harry Styles se había convertido en todo sentido de la palabra, en su hogar._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GRACIAAAAAAAAAAAAAS POR LEER!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> dejen kudos o comentarios. por favor ♥


End file.
